Provides data management and statistical programming support for the research projects being extramurally conducted by the Diagnosis Branch, DCBD. This includes the analysis of laboratory data often involving complex statistical analysis,data handling and analytic techniques, and plotting by digital computer. In addition, provides a data set library and adequate documentation and backup for these systems of records.